After school detentions
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: Add an accidental kiss, a detention, a another kiss, a yaoi fangirl teacher, and yet another kiss, and wat do you get? My story, of course! YukixKyou yaoi boyxboy


A/N wow! A new story! In a new anime! A new pairing! Lots of new stuff today, eh? Anyway, For those of you reading my multi-chaps… **I'm So Sorry!** I kinda have writers block right now… I'm working on them, and this was bothering me so… Sorry. For those of you who read my Yaoi stories often, Thank you very much! Any way on with the YukixKyou-ness!

**Viva la yaoi!**

Summary:

It started by accident. Kyou was just minding his business, walking up the stairs to his room, when Yuki fell down the stairs. Kyou found it strange. Yuki, the 'Prince' of Kaibara High, fell? It was suspicious. Especially when Yuki straddled him.

XXXXX

"You damn rat, get the hell off me!" Kyou yelled, trying to push him off. Yuki grabbed his hands and pinned them down. "No, you stupid cat."

"YOU GIRLY MAN!"

"Always the same argument between those two…" Tohru mumbled as she hung the laundry to dry. She was busy, and Shigure was out, so Kyou and Yuki were basically alone. Kyou attempted to sit up, but the silver-haired boy pushed him back. "I know you're enjoying this," Yuki said, leaning down. Kyou blushed at how close Yuki was. "Get your damn hands off of me!" he yelled. Yuki smirked as he leaned closer to the red-head's face. "I don't want to," Yuki said, smirking more. Suddenly, Tohru ran by with a huge basket of laundry that blocked nearly all of her vision. She could not see the two boys. But as she ran by, a huge blanket fell out of the basket and flew down the steps, crashing into the back of Yuki's head. His head slammed down, and his lips crashed into his cousin's. Tohru called down the steps, "Gomen nasai, Sohma-kun! That's your blanket, so I guess you can take it!" She hurried into Kyou's room to put his stuff away.

XXXXX

The rest of the night was awkward. There was an extreme, tense, vibe floating around the dinner table. Tohru thought she had done something, as always. "Ah, uh…Um… well, if I upset you two in any way… Please let me know!" Yuki smiled at her, "of course you haven't upset us, Honda-san. There's nothing wrong." Tohru blushed and looked at her dinner, "It just feels so tense that I… uh…" Yuki said, "Don't worry, Honda-san. You haven't done anything."

"Hello!" Shigure called as he walked into the room. "Well well well! I smell a delicious dinner!" Tohru smiled, "Yes! Your plate is on the counter, Shigure-san! You might want to put it into the microwave, though." Kyou stood up, "I'm going to my room."

"Ah! But, Kyou-kun you haven't finished your dinner!" Tohru said.

"Who gives a damn whether I ate or not?!"

Kyou stomped out of the room. "Baka neko," Yuki muttered, taking a bite of his teriyaki. (A/N I love that stuff!!) "Uh! Um… Yuki-kun, is Kyou-kun sick??" Tohru asked him. "I wish. Then he would shut up."

XXXXX

School!

XXXXX

Kyou hadn't been able to get that accidental kiss out of his mind for the whole day. He almost got detention in his English class for not paying attention. And now, (still English class) Kyou wasn't listening. "Kyou!" The teacher yelled out in her American accent. Kyou looked forward. "What?!" He yelled. "That's it! Detention!" The teacher yelled. "Baka neko," Yuki muttered. The teacher faced him, "Sohma-kun! Detention! No name calling in _my _classroom! I expect you both here today after school!"

"Hai," Yuki said. "Whatever," Kyou mumbled. "Kyou-kun--" the teacher called out, but the bell already rang, and Kyou ran out the door like a cat after a mouse. (A/N sry, I had to put that in!! Don't kill me!! n.n)

Kyou sat in the hallway. He didn't care that he was skipping class. He'd done it before, so it's not like it was a big surprise for his teachers. But, he didn't expect Yuki to walk down the hallway. "What are you doing here, you damn rat?" Kyou asked. Yuki stopped and looked down at his cousin (He was sitting on the floor, duh!). He held up the green pass. "I needed to go to the bathroom." Kyou stood up and was about to walk away, when Yuki called out to him, "If you stay in the hallway while skipping class, you're going to get caught." Kyou walked back, "If you wander around the school longer than you should, you're gonna get caught." (A/N Idk if it's like that in their school, but in a couple of my classes, we have like, 7 minutes to go to the bathroom.) Yuki grabbed Kyou by his collar and threw him into the wall. He pinned him there. "Get the hell off me--" Yuki forced his lips onto Kyou's. "If you don't shut up, we are going to get caught," Yuki said. "Caught doing what?!" Kyou asked him. Yuki smirked. "This," He said, grabbing Kyou's hair and pulling it. Kyou hissed, but Yuki Covered the red-head's mouth with his own, and shoved his tongue down Kyou's throat.

Kyou wasn't able to think. He was just there, but when Yuki's hand began traveling up his shirt, he pushed Yuki's face away, "No way, you damn rat! Get off me!" Kyou was trying to push Yuki off, but Yuki being the stronger one, barely moved. "Get-off-me!" Kyou yelled again. Yuki ignored him, again. They heard foot steps coming, and the two bolted off in different directions.

XXXXX

Dun Dun Dun Detention!

XXXXX

Yuki and Kyou both sat in their assigned seats. The teacher walked in, "For your detention, the two of you will be cleaning the desks. Kyou, get the cleaning stuff. I'll return in half an hour to let you two out." She looked at them, "Understood?" Yuki smiled and said, "Hai, Quinn-sensei." (LOL self placement… lol I'm a teacher!!) "How about you, Kyou-kun?" Kyou sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Just leave so we can get on with it…" Ms. Quinn walked to Kyou and smacked a book down onto his desk. "_What the hell is wrong with you, talking to a teacher like that?!"_ She yelled in English. Kyou barely understood half of the sentence. He was about to yell back when a boy walked in, "Sensei! There's a fight down the hallway!" She gasped, "Dammit!" She ran down the hallway, locking her classroom door behind her. They could hear her high-heeled shoes clacking against the floor as she ran.

"Kyou, get the stuff. I'd like to get home." Yuki said, as he stood from his desk. Kyou stood and walked to the back of the room, saying, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He placed his hand on the handle when something knocked into him. "What the hell?!" Yuki pushed him onto the closet door. "Get the--" "hell off you?" Yuki said, finishing the sentence. He grabbed Kyou's face, "This is the only place people won't see me, so, pucker up," He kissed Kyou. Roughly, at first, then he became gentler. Kyou, surprisingly, kissed back. Yuki kept one hand on Kyou's face, and the other was on his waist. Kyou had his hands around Yuki's neck. Kyou moaned, and Yuki's hand… just happened to slide onto Kyou's bottom. Yuki could tell Kyou was surprised, because he stopped kissing for a moment. While Yuki was basking in his glory of surprising Kyou, said cat decided to surprise the rat by flipping positions. Kyou pinned Yuki to the closet, and kept his hands on Yuki's butt. Yuki moaned. Kyou smirked and squeezed. Yuki groaned louder.

Meanwhile, the teacher had finished breaking up the fight. She was returning to the room when she saw the two boys. She watched them. Closely, because she was a secret Yaoi fan (Well, it IS me. Not many people know I like Yaoi.). But… Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyou? Incest was fairly new to her. At least now she could see what incest… YAOI INCEST was like. She smiled as she threw open the door. "Yuki-kun! Kyou-kun!" The boys practically flew away from each other. "Go home! No more detention!" The teacher said. She now had two new favorite students.

XXXXX

When the yaoi fangirl sensei got home, she pulled up a new blank word document, and wrote a new yaoi story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yay! All done!

Ohhhhh translations!

Gomen Nasai- I'm very sorry!

Baka Neko- Stupid cat

See you later!!

Ninja-chan out!


End file.
